


Dancing With You is Nice

by RiskleRaskle



Category: Ace Ventura (Movies), The Mask (1994)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honestly this is nice, M/M, Song fic, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiskleRaskle/pseuds/RiskleRaskle
Summary: Its just a simple fic about Stanley and Ace going through a slow Saturday morning.
Relationships: Ace Ventura/Stanley Ipkiss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Dancing With You is Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarate_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarate_Man/gifts), [EggyLovesWade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggyLovesWade/gifts).



The sun rays hit Ace’s face, making him wake up groaning. He felt something on his chest, making it a bit difficult to breath. When he looked down he saw Stanley, laying there. “ _ He looks so pretty with the sun on his face. His eyelashes are so long and they touch his cheeks so gently.” _ He put his hand on Stanley cheek, caressing it softly. Slowly, he moved his hand down to his shoulder gently shaking.

“Mblrg”, said Stanley,”what do you want??? Its too early to be awake.”

“Well, its almost 12pm so we should get up.” Ace said, huffing softly.

“Fine.” Stanley said as he slowly rose from Ace’s chest.

_ “Finally, I can breathe” _ thought Ace, as he stretched like a cat. Ace got up, moving to grab some clothes from the closet and dresser. Stanley moved to take a shower and grabbed some clothes on the way, giving Ace a peck on the cheek. Blushing, Ace put his shirt and pants on moving to the kitchen. Ace opened the fridge grabbing the eggs and bacon. He walked over to the counter taking out a bowl and things to make pancakes. As Ace was starting to scramble the eggs he felt arms circling around his waist, and a head on his shoulder.

“Good morning, mon pomme” Ace said, turning slightly to kiss Stanley. 

Blushing Stanley said,”How did you sleep?”

Turning to place the plates of food on the table and sitting he said,”I slept pretty well. I awoke with an angel on my chest which made it better.”

“Oh thats nice. Did you get the angels name?” asked Stanley cheekily.

“Hmm I sadly didn’t get their name but hopefully I’ll get their number,” winked Ace.

“I think the angel will be glad to tell you that you already have his number. And I believe his name is Stanley, and that angel would like a kiss.” said Stanley. 

Ace leaned over the table, gently pecking Stanley on the cheek.

“I think I need to tell this angel something. Something I hope they will like but first I have to do this.” Ace whispered.

Standing Ace picked up his phone putting on Please Never Fall in Love Again by Ollie MN. He put his phone down, walking back to Stanley and pulled him from his seat. 

**Could’ve been one lonely night**

**Just like the others**

**But you lit up my life**

**This is what its like to be lovers**

Ace put his arms around Stanley, pulling him close and leaning his head onto his shoulder. Soon he started singing along,

“ **_You and me need never be lonely again_ **

**_Spin with me endlessly or at least until the end_ **

**_Please never fall in love again_ **

**_Oh, please never fall in love again._ ** ”

As that chord ended Stanley kissed Ace on the lips and began to sing instead,

“ **_And if some other guy_ **

**_Catches your eye_ **

**_Please, just text me your goodbye_ **

**_You know I don’t look pretty when I cry_ **

**_And I don’t want that to be your final glimpse of me, baby_ **

**_But if you could please return my Shrek DVD’s maybe_ ** ”

And they both looked into each other's eyes, singing the last bit together,

“ **_Please never fall in love again_ **

**_Oh, please never fall in love again_ ** ”

They swayed to the last of the song and once it finished Ace led Stanley back to his chair, sitting him down. 

“Just sit here real quick. Let me go get something” Ace said, whipping away the tears on Stanley’s cheeks.

Ace let go of Stanley going to their room and rooting around in his sock drawer. He grabbed a small box and walked back into the dining room. Kneeling he grabbed Stanley’s hand, kissing it softly.

“I’ve only known you for 3 years but I swear I’ve never felt this way before. I want to be able to wake up everyday and see you. I want to kiss you. I want to hug you. I want to cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner for you. I want to go on dates with you. I want to dance with you I want to see you smile. I want to see you laugh. And I hope you’ll let me do that. But what I want most from you is to marry you.” Ace said, a tear sliding down his cheek. 

“I-I.. I want to do all those things with you too, Ace. So yes. Yes I will marry you.” Stanley said sobbing.


End file.
